He Gets That From ME
by Hermione Potter 4ever
Summary: Hermione has to talk to Harry about their son. You will be shocked when you read how she talks to him! Based on the song He gets That From Me
1. Harry?

A/N: Hey I had to write this I heard this song the other day and I had to write the story. This is based on the song "He Gets That from Me" by Reba McEntire. It is a pretty song. This is one-shot read and Review. I will post the lyrics to the song after the story! Love you All

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did then would I be sitting here writing this! NO

He Gets That from Me

Hermione Potter woke up one Sunday morning. She had to get James, her son, up. He never really liked being woken up.

"James, honey wake up" Hermione said in a small sweet voice

"Mum, do I have to?" James said rolling over

"Do you want to go and see Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender or not?" (A/N: yes Ron and Lavender are married)

"OK" A twelve year old boy crawled out of bed. He looked a lot like his father, Harry Potter. He had the messy jet black Potter hair, the green Lilly eyes, and Harry's early morning attitude. He got dressed and met Hermione down stairs.

"What do you want for breakfast, James?" Hermione asked

"I don't know"

"Frosted Flakes?' asked Hermione looking in the cabinet

"I guess"

"Good that is all we have" They ate their Frosted Flakes and then traveled by Floo network to Ron's flat.

"James! Hermione!" said Ron getting up form his couch to greet them.

"Hello Ron" said Hermione giving him a hug

"Hey Uncle Ron"

"James" said Ron getting down to his level" go see Aunt Lavender in the living room there is something I want to show you"

"Ok" said James running off

" Hermione, are sure you are ok. To go do this alone"

"Yes I think that is the only way. I have to talk t him alone"

"Ok" said Ron giving her a hug "Be careful"

Hermione was gone.

"Harry?" said Hermione. She looked down and then fell to her knees. Sitting in front of her was a tombstone

Harry Potter

July 31, 1980 - September 19, 2002

A Beloved Father, Husband, and Friend

Harry had died 5 years ago. He died of cancer. Hermione was finding this very hard to sit here where her love is buried. She hadn't been here for almost 2 years.

"Harry, I love you and miss you. But I'm not here to talk about me. I thought he would like to know about your son. James has really grown up fast. He still has that early morning attitude. He gets that from you." She took a deep breathe and tried to hold the tears back. "He has that black messy Potter hair. Talk and talk never misses a beat. He gets that form me." Hermione smiled she remembered that when they were in school, she would say something and Harry and Ron would only get like every other word. "He looks at me with those green eye. He's got me in the palm of his hand. I swear it is like you are still here again." Hermione remembered those green eyes of Harry's. That is the thing that made her fall in love with him. She loved when he was happy because you could just see it in his eyes. When he was angry you saw the fire behind those eyes. She went on. "He smiles that I'm-up-to-no-good smile. There is no denying he is your child. Without James, Harry, I don't know what I would do. He gets that from you." She couldn't hold it in anymore the tears started to fall freely on her cheeks. "He loves your old Firebolt. He's taught himself to fly. Harry, he is a natural. He gets that from you. He had his first year at Hogwarts. He is the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Just like you, only first year on the team. He has a lot of friends, he even has his own trio. He melts my heart, tells me he loves me everyday. The other day we where talking about Hogwarts. We were talking about Ron, you, and even Malfoy. I was almost in tears and he cracked a joke about Malfoy. He reminds me of you so much, Harry. That boy means the world to me. He gets that from you. The other day he told me he really misses you. He gets that from me. I love you. Bye, Harry." Hermione whipped the tears from her cheeks and her eye. She was about to leave when the wind blew gently. The wind pushed her hair behind her ear. This reminded her of all the times Harry pushed her hair behind her ear. She knew that Harry heard everything she just told him.

A/N: So how was it? Did you like it/ Did you hate it? Tell Me

Review PLEASE

PLEASE  
PLEASE


	2. The Song

Here is the song that my story is based on

Hermione Potter 4 Ever

He Gets That From Me  
Reba  
(Steven Dale Jones/Phillip White)

His early mornin' attitude  
You have to drag him out of bed  
Only frosted flakes will do  
He gets that from me  
Yeah, he gets that from me

His curly hair and his knobby knees  
The way the sun brings those freckles out  
Talk and talk never miss a beat  
Yeah, he gets that from me  
He gets that from me

He looks at me with those big brown eyes  
He's got me in the palm of his hands  
And I swear sometimes  
It's just like you're here again  
He smiles that little crooked smile  
There's no denying he's your child  
Without him I don't know what I'd do  
He gets that from you  
Oh, he gets that from you

How he loves your old guitar  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play  
He melts my heart  
Tells me he loves me every day  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry  
That boy is everything to me  
He gets that from you  
He gets that from you

Last night I heard him pray  
Lord, help me and mama make it through  
And tell daddy we'll be okay  
He said he sure misses you  
He sure misses you  
He really misses you  
He gets that from me


	3. Reviews

I thought I would thank my reviewers

Here they are

Daser

Thank You : )

RandomSmirf13

Thank You. Like everyone is crying I guess that is a good thing. I thought I would do a different kind of song fic I'm glad you liked it : )

FireMoonGoddess

Everyone is crying I didn't know I could make people cry. My mom got me listening to country music. I heard this song like 20 times and I was like I have to write a fanfiction to this. Let me know when you post your fic : )

MsHellFire2005

Thank You I think it is a gift to made people cry. Thank You a lot. These kind of reviews make me feel great and want to write like 10 hundred fanfictions. Thank You : )

Nichole

Hey Nichole That is Great.LOL I love it that I made you cry : )

Chantal-j,t

Thank You It is a good song. Thank you H/HR FOEVER : )

Minnie

Thank you. I wanted it to be sad. " your a very talented writer" well thank you. You are going to make me cry. : )

MionePotter1392

Thank You I had to kill Harry. Thank You. You want to hear something funny. My first fan fiction that I read it was H/Hr but Ron died. I was THEY KILLED RON! Lol It was still a good story. : )

LMGlUVR4EVA

I love Reba she is s great singer. Right now I love like all music but rap!

H/Hr oh yea I will Thank You : )

LittleGinny15

I know there is a lot of h/hr fics where one dies. I hope you feel better! Thank You : )

Kerri

Thank You Thank You Like eveyone has cried Thank You : )

Thank You all

Keep reviewing


End file.
